Los viajes del monje
by PoisonHerminion
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el viaje de Zenyatta alrededor del mundo una vez abandona su templo en el Himalaya.


Año 2049 Londres:

La ciudad parecía completamente recuperada después del ataque de los Null.

Aquellos defensores de los omnicos solo les habían puesto las cosas más dificiles a los suyos. Tras su derrota a manos del operativo overwatch las leyes represivas y el miedo solo habían hecho que aumentar.

Zenyatta sabía que si en una ciudad no se le quería, era en esta. Pero su viaje y descubrimiento del mundo comprendía todas las paradas. No podía pasar por alto uno de los lugares donde la crisis omnica habia tenido más consecuencias negativas. Estaba claro el odio en los ojos de todos los que lo miraban.

Cinco policías armados lo rodearon, cortandole el paso y rompiendo el hilo de sus reflexiones:

-¿Que hace un monje hojalata por estas calles?

-Viajo. Trato de iluminar y ayudar a todos aquellos que se encuentran perdidos.-Las palabras de Zenyatta sonaban con una calma y tranquilidad que lo único que hacía era incomodar más a los agentes.

-Pues yo creo que el único que esta perdido eres tu cabeza bola-sonó una voz a su espalda.-Eso es, y sería mejor que encontraras un camino de regreso a tu templo y no salieras.-corearon sus compañeros.

-Liberarse de la hostilidad es elcamino hacia la reconciliación.

-JA, y ¿quién ha dicho que queramos dejar de ser hostiles? Es el unico modo de que aprendáis.

Un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la sien con lo que parecía ser una porra aturdió al monje antes de que le siguiera un alubión incansable de patadas, puñetazos y agresiones similares.

Para cuando recuperó el sentido y la movilidad se encontrba en otro barrio. Este por lo poco cuidado parecía mucho más pobre y misero que el anterior en el que se encontraba. Y lo más interesante es que no había humanos a la vista. Solo pudo ver las retinas iluminadas en las metálicas caras de los curiosos omnicos que le estaban rodeando . Un par de ellos le ayudaron a levantarse y cargaron con él calle abajo para meterse en un lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de una tienda abandonada. Un patio de piedra resquebrajado con basura y engranajes por todos lados, iluminados unicamente por una luz que salía de lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller. Ahí lo dejaron sobre una silla mientras oía el rítmico golpeteo de un martillo contra el metal. El martillo lo empuñaba un brazo fuerte y musculoso perteneciente a lo que le pareció a Zenyatta un enano de larga barba y mirada feroz.

-Dos meses llevo aquí arreglando trastos omnicos como vosotros y no tenéis otra cosa que hacer que traerme cada día a más.- Las palabras y el tono erán bruscos, además notó la mirada evaluativa que le paso de arriba a abajo.-¿Que ha sido esta vez?

-De nuevo una patrulla a cazado a uno de los nuestros fuera-Respondió uno de los que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

-Tsk. Al final voy a tener que hablar con el primer ministro, si no le dais pena los robots quizá se apiade de un viejo y cansado ingeniero al que va a matar del esfuerzo. Bah, dejadme con él. Yo le ayudaré.-

Los omnicos que le habían traído hasta ahí se despidieron con la mirada y se marcharon. Parecían gente muy pobre, con un metal mellado por el tiempo y los golpes y cuya ropa era poco más que harapos deshilachados. Le ayudarón y Zenyatta nunca pudo agradecerselo. Ni siquiera supo sus nombres.

-Estos vagabundos no tienen remedio.-Seguía refunfuñando el enano mientras evaluaba y cambiaba algunas piezas del herido monje.- Por estas pintas no diría que eres de por aquí, pero pareces muy lejos de ningún templo. No debiste viajar hasta aquí omnic.

-Mi nombre es Zenyatta.

-¿Te lo he preguntado? Torbjorn. Encantado y esas tonterías que se dicen.

-¿Por qué un humano esta reparando omnicos en este barrio? Es de agredecer que haya gente así de dispuesta a marcar una diferencia.

-JAJA, mira monje, si llega el día en que me toméis por un paladín de los cableados como vosotros será el mismo día en que me reincorporen a overwatch.

-¿Eras un miembro de overwatch?

-Así es, creo que he destrudio a más de los tuyos que cualquier poli corrupto de Londres.

-En el pasado ayudé a otro de sus miembros a encontrarse a si mismo. Se llamaba genji.

-Así que el perro faldero de Gabriel no murió eh.- Torbjorn se sentó en un taburete mientras se acariciaba la barba.- Curioso. De todas maneras no nos compares, el no estuvo en la crisis omnica. Ni os conoce tan bien como yo. No me fío de vosotros.

-Aún no has respondido que haces aquí.

-Mira, no me arrepiento de destruir omnicos si eso es lo que crees. Overwacht protegió al mundo. Hizo justicia. Lo que se hace aquí no tiene nada que ver con la justicia. Esta violencia...para que luego vengáis los monjes a hablarnos del alma de los robots y de la paz o no se que de armonía. Chorradas que el mundo no necesita oir ahora. El mundo necesita volver a ser estable.

-Tras los arreglos de Torbjorn, Zenyatta pudo incorporarse. Y se acercó lentamente al lado del ingeniero para ponerle una mano al hombro-Solo si humanos y omnicos se entienden llegara la estabilidad que deseas. Y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitán aunque no te fíes es un gran paso para conseguirlo, así que gracias por lo que me has enseñado "paladín de los cableados". Hasta aquellos que se odian pueden ayudarse si creen en la mundo volverá a necesitar a overwatch y a sus heroes.


End file.
